Une rousse, une blonde, un flic
by Chookette
Summary: Série de divers ficelets sur la saison 2 de LPMAC.
1. Unexpected Friendship

Bonjour les enfants !  
Comme on vient tous de monter en hype depuis mardi 29, j'avais envie d'écrire un peu (mais genre, un peu). Voici donc une série d'OS sur la saison 2 de LPMAC, concentré sur Swan/Alice/Marlène.  
Enjoy !

* * *

S'il y a quelque chose en laquelle Laurence ne croyait pas, c'était la possibilité d'une amitié entre Marlène, sa secrétaire et Alice Avril, cette fouine de journaliste qu'il avait fini par « apprécier », ENTRE GUILLEMETS.  
Toutes deux étaient radicalement différentes, incompatibles. Marlène était féminine, joviale, souriante. Avril était… Avril.  
Alors, quand il vit la jeune rouquine entrer dans son bureau, alors qu'il n'y avait ni enquête, ni scandale, aucun meurtre, aucun vol, même pas un énième idiot venu au commissariat pour prévenir d'un prochain assassinat, Laurence fut étonné.  
Il était 17h30, sa secrétaire avait terminé sa journée, et donnait à manger à Bubulle, le poisson rouge.  
Alice entra discrètement dans le bureau, ses qualités de fouineuse l'ayant certainement aidée à ne pas se faire repérer par Martin.  
« - Salut ! » Lança-t-elle envers les deux personnes dans la pièce. Laurence leva le nez de sa paperasse, et Marlène se retourna, répondant d'un « Alice » très aigu.  
« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Avril. Il n'y a rien à voir aujourd'hui.  
\- Mais, commissaire, qui vous dit que je suis là pour vous ? Marlène, t'es prête ? » Répondit Alice, se tournant vers la grande blonde, qui récupérait son manteau et son sac sur le porte manteau. Celle-ci répondit affirmativement de son ton jovial.  
« - Je peux savoir ce que vous allez faire, toutes les deux ? »  
Laurence avait l'air perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'Alice et Marlène pouvaient faire ensemble ?  
Avril ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Marlène fut la plus rapide.  
« - On est jeudi, commissaire ! Alice et moi allons boire un café ensemble ! »  
Elle avait dit cela comme si c'était une évidence. Serait-ce une habitude entre les deux jeunes femmes ? Swan ne l'avait jamais remarqué.  
Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la pièce, laissant le commissaire seul, étonné.  
Quelques semaines, plus tard, Swan Laurence était en retard. Il avait passé la nuit avec Mary, cette femme qu'il soupçonnait d'être impliquée dans un trafic de drogue.  
Quand il entra dans son bureau, il fut surpris de voir Avril, avec Marlène, gloussant sur ce qui semblait être une lettre.  
Toutes deux se retournèrent au son de ses pas et sourirent.  
Quelque chose en Swan remplit son cœur de contentement. Voir les deux filles, toutes joyeuses et le regardant comme si elles étaient heureuses de le voir était étrangement agréable pour ce loup solitaire qu'était Laurence.  
« -Avril, vous savez que vous ne travaillez pas ici. »  
Cette dernière se leva en regardant sa montre, se retourna pour serrer brièvement la main de Marlène, et s'approcha de Laurence.  
« - J'y vais, je suis en retard. » Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte puis ajouta : « On se voit Jeudi, Marlène ? »  
« Bien sûr ! »  
Alice ne bougea pas, donnant un léger coup de tête dans la direction du commissaire.  
Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le visage de la jeune secrétaire change d'expression.  
« - Oh, commissaire, vous voulez venir avec nous ? »  
Swan fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête un instant. Bien sûr, qu'il en avait envie.  
« - Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Marlène.  
\- Allez mais décoincez-vous, Laurence ! » S'exclama la rouquine.  
Swan pointa le doigt vers elle.  
« - Hors de question de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec cette…cette chose ! »  
A sa surprise, sa secrétaire se leva d'un bond.  
« - Ne parlez pas d'Alice comme ça ! C'est une personne, et notre amie ! » S'écria-t-elle, sa voix montant d'une octave.  
La concernée souri, acceptant l'effort de Marlène pour la défendre.  
Voyant le visage déterminé de la jeune femme blonde, et celui malicieux de la petite rouquine, Swan était piégé.  
« - On verra. » Dit-il simplement. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à ses deux femmes…  
Depuis quand elles étaient « ses » femmes ?  
Quand il les accompagna le Jeudi suivant, il commença à comprendre pourquoi Alice et Marlène s'entendaient aussi bien, et pourquoi, lui-même, pouvait, « peut-être », les apprécier plus que comme des simples collègues, ou pour le cas d'Alice, comme l'épine dans le pied qu'elle était.  
Tout trois étaient solitaires, blessés et il s'avère que les rares aventures que tous les trois ont vécus les a rapprochés. Ainsi, ils finirent par aborder leur tentative d'infiltration ratée où Alice avait terminé sa journée, saoule, sur la banquette arrière de la Facel Vega, ou la fois où Alice avait servi d'alibi à Swan, bien que ce sujet refrognait un peu Marlène.  
Laurence n'avait jamais autant souri autour d'un café.  
S'il y a quelque chose en laquelle Swan Laurence ne croyait plus, c'était la possibilité de vivre sans Marlène et Alice à ses côtés.


	2. 00:09

Bonjour !  
Un petit OS qui se passe pendant Cartes sur Table (obviously, je parle d'Elise Schlumberger), mais vous pouvez remplacer avec n'importe qui d'autre.  
C'est un peu tiré sur le Swalène, hein, mais Alice n'est pas loin.

* * *

Un grand homme, imposant, gribouillait un schéma approximatif sur une feuille de papier. Des noms étaient reliées par des flèches, précisées d'annotations. Plus il ajoutait des informations, plus Swan Laurence se sentait perdu.  
Cette affaire était bien trop compliquée.  
Ses yeux piquaient, sa nuque et ses bras douloureux tentait de le maintenir droit depuis 10 heures.  
Il avait été, toute la journée, concentré sur ce dossier, qui semblait impossible à résoudre. Il se souvient avoir entendu plusieurs personnes entrer dans son bureau, lui parler, mais il les avait envoyés balader d'un geste de la main.  
La voix de Tricard, qu'il avait entendu à 13h, quand il avait commencé à se pencher sur ce schéma, avait, il semble, mis une certaine pression sur Swan et son équipe.  
Equipe, pensa le commissaire en relevant enfin la tête de son papier. Il était vrai que seuls Martin et Marlène, sans oublier cette fouine d'Alice, étaient ses collaborateurs.  
Vers 16h, il se souvient avoir entendu les gros sabots de la journaliste franchir le seuil du bureau. La voix d'Alice s'était alors confondue avec celle de la secrétaire pendant une bonne heure. Swan avait le souvenir d'une ou deux piques lancées par Alice mais aucune ne fut répondue par le commissaire.  
Peu après le départ d'Alice, il entendu une tasse se poser sur son bureau. Il lança un bref : « Merci » à Marlène, puis continua son travail, sirotant le quelconque liquide qui aurait pu se trouver dans cette tasse.  
Cela avait été certainement du café. Il se souvenait du goût amer de la boisson sombre mélangé à de la chicorée.  
Il chercha alors dans sa mémoire le moment où il avait entendu le bruit des talons quitter la pièce. Impossible.  
Il leva son regard vers le second bureau de la pièce et reconnu la masse blonde qu'était les cheveux de Marlène, posée en vrac sur la surface en bois, à côté de la machine à écrire.  
« - Marlène ? » Appela-t-il.  
Sa voix était grave, mais irritée. Sa gorge le brula un instant.  
La concernée ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
Il se leva alors de son fauteuil, ses muscles engourdis par le manque de mouvement, tiraient.  
Il ignora la douleur, et vérifia l'heure qu'il était. 0:09.  
Pourquoi diable sa secrétaire était encore ici à cette heure-là.  
Il essaya de marcher jusqu'à elle, mais ses jambes lui étaient trop douloureuses. Il s'arrêta au niveau de Bubulle, qui lui-même, semblait se reposer.  
Il profita de cet instant pour reprendre son souffle pour observer la jeune femme, affalée sur le bureau.  
Elle s'était certainement endormie, il pouvait voir son torse se gonfler régulièrement. Ses bras étaient étendus devant elle, dépassant le bord du bureau. Le peu qu'il pouvait voir de son visage reflétait un certain contentement, et un léger sourire se trouvait toujours sur ses lèvres.  
Quand il put enfin, bouger sans ressentir la moindre douleur, il s'accroupit sur le côté de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la secouer.  
« -Marlène ? »  
Aucun son n'y répondit.  
Il secoua un peu plus fort et un grognement finit par remplir le silence confortable de la scène.  
Puis ce silence revint, la jeune femme blonde étant d'une manière ou d'une autre tombée dans un sommeil encore plus profond.  
Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, pensait Swan. Plus de 10 heures sur ce fauteuil, et il savait quelle sentence Marlène ressentirait lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.  
Swan pensa alors à la banquette qui se trouvait dans le hall du commissariat.  
Le commissaire se redressa, et tira vers l'arrière la chaise de la secrétaire pour l'oblige à se redresser elle-même.  
C'est alors qu'un grincement lui fit tourner la tête. Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte.  
Il se retourna et vit une touffe rousse entrer dans la pièce.  
« Avril ! » Dit-il un peu trop fort.  
Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait pas réveiller Marlène, il posa son regard insistant sur la journaliste, qui s'était figée au son de sa voix.  
« - Commissaire ! » S'écria t'elle, sans retenue, « vous allez jamais croire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elise ! Je suis sure que… »  
Alice s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Laurence lui faire signe de se taire. Se décalant sur le côté, elle put apercevoir son amie blonde, profondément endormie sur le bureau.  
« - Oh. » Fit elle alors.  
Laurence soupira. Cette femme était un mystère à part entière.  
« - Vous allez pas la laisser comme ça quand même ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, Avril. Je cherche juste une solution. »  
Tout deux finirent par s'accorder que la banquette du hall était, en effet, une certaine forme d'idée judicieuse.  
Swan finit par tenir fermement Marlène contre lui, la soulevant avec maladresse de son fauteuil. Alice lui tint la porte pendant que le commissaire marchait avec difficulté, tanguant avec la secrétaire calée dans ses bras, jusqu'à la banquette noire.  
Il la posa aussi délicatement qu'il le put, puis s'effondra à ses côtés. Il fallut quelques secondes à Marlène pour le capturer dans ses filets, et elle posa inconsciemment sa tête et un de ses bras sur les genoux du commissaire.  
Alice, quant à elle, s'asseyait confortablement en face, replia ses genoux et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir.  
« -Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez, Avril ? » Demanda le commissaire, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, acceptant cette vague de fatigue, amenée par l'effort de porter la jeune femme.  
La rouquine commença alors à parler de sa discussion avec la dite Elise. Au fil des minutes sa voix s'éteignait, jusqu'à ce que Swan ne put plus rien entendre et que le silence l'accompagna dans le sommeil.  
Quand Marlène Leroy ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, elle ne reconnut pas la douceur des couleurs pastel de sa chambres, ni le confort de son lit. A la place, une douleur dans sa nuque la frappa et elle sentit une présence étrangère dans ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit au-dessus d'elle, Swan Laurence, endormi, et sa main perdue posée dans les boucles blondes de la secrétaire. Elle dériva son regard pour voir sur le fauteuil d'en face, Alice, recroquevillée en boule sur elle-même, ronflant légèrement. Elle reconnut le hall d'entrée du commissariat. Marlène sourit, elle se sentit comme chez elle.  
Elle attrapa alors la main de Swan entre les siennes pour la poser contre sa joue, ferma les yeux, et laissa le sommeil la gagner une nouvelle fois.


	3. Rouquine à roulettes

Bonsoir les ... Christies ? Little Murders ? Swanners ? Laurences ? Avrilers ? Je cherche...  
J'ai recu un prompt via Tumblr de sherohn-fan et je la remercie beaucoup : Alice en fauteuil roulant, Laurence doit "garder" Alice dans son bureau, Alice l'empêche de travailler de toutes les manières qui lui sont possibles.  
Voilà donc ma version.  
Je préviens juste qu'il y a des minis spoiler pour Le Cheval Pâle, mais pas gros non plus.  
Enjoy !

* * *

Alice Avril s'était cassée la jambe. Alice Avril était en fauteuil roulant.  
Mais c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée !  
Swan Laurence jubilait dans son coin de bureau. Alice avait débarqué ce même matin dans son fauteuil, roulant aussi droit qu'elle le put vers le bureau de Marlène. Il semblerait que la jeune journaliste soit finalement tombée de son Vespa lors de la dernière course poursuite que cette dernière avait eu avec un suspect. Laurence ne l'avouerait pas, mais un grand sentiment d'inquiétude s'était installé en lui quand la rouquine avait franchit le seuil du bureau.  
Après l'affaire du cheval pâle, Swan et Marlène étaient beaucoup moins enclins à risquer la vie d'Avril pour quelconque mystère.  
Mais après qu'Alice ait raconté son histoire, aussi banale pour le commissaire qu'épique pour sa secrétaire, Laurence était rassuré. Alice irait bien. Et plus important : Alice ne pouvait pas aller sur le terrain.  
Dommage qu'il n'y ait aucune enquête en cours. Swan aurait pu s'offrir le plaisir de frustrer la jeune femme en partant sous son nez.  
« -Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, Avril ? Un bouquin à écrire ? » Demanda-t-il, en buvant son café.  
« - Bah justement, je pensais que je pouvais passer la journée ici, vous savez, pour trouver l'inspiration.  
\- C'est une merveilleuse idée ! » S'exclama Marlène de sa voix légère, ce qu'il lui valut un regard noir de la part de son patron.  
« - N'y pensez même pas, Avril ! Hors de question que je vous serve de baby-sitter ! Retournez donc dans votre piaule ! »  
En jetant un coup d'œil vers les deux femmes, il put noter la moue déconfite de Marlène, et le regard exacerbé d'Alice.  
« - Franchement Laurence, vous craignez ! Ca peut vous faire quoi que je reste ? Et puis… » Elle s'arrêta un instant. « Je me sens seule chez moi, je préfèrerais encore être avec…avec… »  
« - Avec quoi Avril ? Vos amis ? Mais qui serait ami avec vous ? »  
« - Avec ma famille, voilà ! »  
Swan se figea. Elle le considérait comme sa famille ? Lui ? Cet homme abominable ?  
Marlène posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alice.  
« - Tu peux rester autant que tu veux Alice. Tu es ici chez toi. »  
Laurence soupira, il semblerait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner ce combat.  
« - Très bien, très bien ! Vous pouvez rester ! Mais vous allez être déçue parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir aujourd'hui. »  
Alice fit un petit mouvement de victoire, et roula jusqu'au bureau de Swan, après avoir adressé un clin d'œil furtif à Marlène et un petit « merci »  
Ainsi, Alice put passer la journée en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

* * *

Pour Swan les problèmes commencèrent au moment au Alice avait sorti son carnet. Il remplissait un formulaire quelconque pour Tricard, quand cette dernière commença à parler.  
« - Alors Laurence, comment vous ressentez votre boulot de commissaire ? »  
Ce dernier appuya sur son stylo pour en faire rentrer la mine, accordant son attention à l'estropiée.  
« - Comme quelqu'un qui essaye de faire son travail, je suppose. »  
La rouquine acquiesça et Laurence retourna le nez dans ses papiers. Quelques secondes plus tard :  
« - Vous avez déjà couché avec un suspect ? »  
Il posa son stylo d'un coup sec sur le bureau et au même moment, Marlène, jusqu'alors bien silencieuse, émit un son d'étonnement, et regarda dans la direction des deux autres présents. Alice l'ignora et se pencha d'avantage vers Swan.  
« - Alors ? »  
« - Ca ne vous regarde pas, Avril. » Répondit le commissaire d'une voix ferme coupant cours à la conversation. Il put voir Marlène se renfrogner sur elle-même et Alice soupirer.  
Après quelques minutes d'un silence gênant, où Swan tentait avec difficultés de remplir ce fichu formulaire, Avril reprit la parole.  
« - Et sinon, pourquoi vous portez jamais votre arme ? »  
Le concerné pinça l'arrête de son nez en fermant les yeux.  
« -Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. »  
« - Vous faites des sports de combat ? »  
« - Non, juste… »  
« - Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un ? »  
La main de Laurence entra en contact avec son front.  
« - Bordel, Alice, vous allez me laissez travailler, oui ou merde ? »  
La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel :  
« - Oh c'est bon, Laurence, c'que vous êtes rabat joie ! »  
Le policier tentait tant bien que mal de retourner à sa paperasse mais déjà l'intruse se rua, en roulant jusqu'à son fauteuil pour voir ce qu'il faisait.  
« - C'est quoi ? Le compte rendu d'une arrestation ? »  
« - Non. » Répondit-il en essayant de cacher le papier.  
« - Allez mais je veux voir ! »  
Le commissaire se leva pour mettre le document hors de portée de la jeune femme en fauteuil.  
Excédé, il poussa le fauteuil d'Alice jusqu'au bureau de Marlène et le bloqua.  
« - Eh mais Laurence arrêtez ! »  
La jeune secrétaire ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant d'admirer la scène avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
Ce dernier retourna à son bureau. Alice décida alors de changer de tactique.  
« - EH Marlène ! » S'écria t'elle d'une voix assez forte pour être sûre de garder l'attention de Swan.  
« - Pourquoi tu cries, Alice ? » Demanda la blonde.  
« - Tu sais quoi, j'ai reçu une lettre du Dr Maillol l'aut' jour ! »  
Le regard de son amie était entre l'incompréhension et la déception. Certes, Eufrasie Maillol n'était pas la meilleure amie de Marlène, mais cette dernière ne comprenait pas pourquoi des 3, c'est à Alice que la médecin légiste choisirait d'écrire une lettre.  
« - Elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait trouvé un homme SUPER SEXY ! »  
Swan releva la tête, horrifié. Si seulement Alice avait son appareil photo. Elle aurait adoré immortaliser ce moment.  
« - Ah. » Soupira Marlène. « J'aimerais tellement visiter aux Etats-Unis, moi aussi. »  
« - Bon ça suffit » S'exaspéra Laurence. « Martin ! »  
Alice se tendit, l'appel de Martin ne voulait jamais dire une bonne nouvelle pour la journaliste.  
Le jeune policier entra dans le bureau.  
«- Emmenez-moi Avril en cellule, pour euh…pour entrave à la justice. »  
Sans grande difficulté Martin fit rouler Avril au dehors du bureau, pendant que cette derrière pestait après Laurence.  
« - Marlène, s'il vous plait, vous ferez libérer Avril, quand j'aurais terminé ma journée. Mais en attendant…Allez lui tenir compagnie. »  
La secrétaire se leva et suivit Martin.  
« - Bien commissaire. »  
Une fois, le deux femmes parties, Swan se détendit. Il allait pouvoir continuer ses mots fléchés.


	4. Breakdown partie 1

Hello everyone !  
J'ai reçu deux nouveaux prompts et faut croire que le premier m'a inspiré. Merci à bathappytacostudentdtuff (c'est comme Euphrasie, ça ne s'invente pas !) pour ses prompt !  
Voici le 1er : Etant exaspérée de voir les aventures successives de Swan passer au bureau et commençant à détester la routine quotidienne de son travail, Marlène, se mit soudainement une idée en tête, faire des études supérieure (à toi de décider lesquelles). Elle devra pour cela déménager assez loin de Tourcoing (bon ils habitent à Lille mais c'est pas grave). Elle fait part de ses intentions à Alice et Swan qui, forcément n'ont pas le même avis sur le sujet.

Avec un prompt pareil, je pouvais pas faire autrement ! L'histoire se passe après le Cheval Pâle et SPOIL (tellement évident), le départ d'Euphrasie. Il y des allusions à Pension Vanilos, Jeux de Glaces et Un Meurtre est-il facile, et très légèrement à Murder Party.  
Comme il se passe après le Cheval Pâle, le prompt est volontairement plus sombre que les précédents chapitres. Disons que ça reste dans la continuité.

* * *

Un verre de Whiskey vint s'écraser contre le mur du salon de Swan Laurence. Ce dernier se trouvait debout, les poings serrés, faisant face à Alice Avril, qui décroisa ses bras sous l'effet de la surprise. Entre eux, assise sur le sofa noir du commissaire, Marlène, tendue, ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Jamais n'avait-elle pensé que cette conversation se terminerait ainsi.

Après la résolution de l'affaire du Cheval Pâle, Swan avait proposé à ses deux complices de toujours, de partager un dîner, sophistiqué au possible - aussi avait-il l'espoir de trouver une raison pour rire de la benjamine du trio-.  
Alice et Marlène savaient pourtant que le départ anticipé du Dr Mailol avait certainement quelque chose à voir avec cette soudaine et si inhabituelle invitation.  
Tout particulièrement la grande secrétaire blonde du commissaire, qui derrière son sourire, quand ce dernier lui avait annoncé l'idée d'un dîner avec Avril, eut cet ultime désespoir que ressentait ces jeunes filles dont le prétendant finissait par sortir sous leur nez, avec la plus jolie de l'école.  
Ce que Marlène regrettait, c'était que Swan avait préféré la petite intello scientifique à la jolie pom-pom girl. Une fois de plus, il s'était amouraché d'une autre femme qu'elle, et de même, il n'avait pas hésité à lui montrer ouvertement que non, jamais, ô grand jamais, ne serait-il sienne.  
Heureusement, depuis quelques semaines, Marlène avait pris une décision et aujourd'hui, en arrivant au travail, elle était prête à l'annoncer à son patron.

* * *

« - Alors, Laurence pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ? »

Alice Avril rentra dans un petit café de quartier du Sud de Lille. Swan l'y attendait, sirotant un thé. « _Typiquement British_ » pensa la jeune reporter en venant s'asseoir en face.  
Ce dernier l'avait appelé une heure plus tôt, lui demandant de le rejoindre ici même pour une raison inconnue. Alice se demanda pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas attendre leur diner de ce soir.  
Il avait l'air tendu, voir préoccupé, observa t'elle. Son regard était fuyant, sombre et quand il se mit à parler, sa voix déjà rocailleuse était emplie de gravité.  
« - Vous allez croire que je suis fou, Avril » Il essayait de cacher son anxiété, elle pouvait pourtant clairement la ressentir. « Mais j'ai un service à vous demander. C'est important. »  
Alice croisa ses mains devant-elle et se pencha légèrement en avant. C'était nouveau ça. Aucune affaire n'était en cours, et, autant qu'elle pouvait savoir, Swan n'avait pas besoin de ses capacités de fouineuse pour l'instant.  
« - Il faudrait que alliez parler à Marlène.  
\- Oh. »  
La rouquine ne fit aucun effort pour cacher sa déception. Pas d'infiltration, pas de crime, pas même quelques infos à aller glaner ici et là.  
Alice avait toujours su que si un jour une affaire entre Marlène et Swan requerrait l'aide de la jeune journaliste, c'était que Marlène avait finalement confessé. Ainsi, ce n'était pas Alice dont Swan avait besoin, mais de Marie-Chantal.  
« - Je suppose qu'elle vous a dit quelque chose qui ne vous a pas vraiment plu, c'est ça ? » Dit-elle avec amertume. Son coeur se serra pour sa meilleure amie. Personne n'aimait voir Marlène triste.  
« - Vous étiez au courant… » Murmura-t'il avant de se répéter un peu plus fort, « vous étiez au courant, et vous ne m'avez rien dit. »  
Alice fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. Bien sur qu'elle était au courant. **Tout le monde** était au courant. Swan lui même était au courant. Pourquoi agissait-il comme si il n'avait jamais compris le béguin que nourrissait sa secrétaire à son égard.  
Et puis, certes étaient-ils tout les deux dans un état second, mais Alice se souvenait encore lui avoir révélé d'elle-même le secret de Marlène quand ils avaient cru que celle-ci avait été tuée.  
« - Vous êtes sérieux, Laurence ? »  
Ce dernier hocha la tête.  
« - Comprenez bien, Avril, je veux que Marlène soit heureuse mais ce genre de choses bouleversent tout et, autant vous l'avouez, j'aime les choses comme elles le sont en ce moment. »  
Cette dernière phrase fit lever d'un bond la jeune reporter. Comment osait-il ?  
« - Ecoutez moi bien Laurence, je suis pas votre conseillère conjugale, et j'ai raccroché le courrier du coeur y a longtemps. Vous jouez les playboys à longueur de journée, alors arrêtez un peu vos conneries, assumez, et allez lui parler, bordel ! »  
« - Avril, je… »  
Il était déjà trop tard, Alice venait de quitter le café, laissant le commissaire Laurence, seul, avec ses remords.

Tel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il l'a vit toute souriante quelques heures plus tard, accrochée au bras de sa grande amie blonde.  
Quand Swan ouvrit la porte de son loft, il fut agréablement surpris.  
Alice avait revêtu une robe assez simple, dans les tons magenta - certainement une robe qu'elle avait gardé de ses courtes fiançailles avec Emile Debouche-. Il remarqua tout de suite une petite touche de féminité supplémentaire, surement une idée de Marlène, Alice avait troqué son habituel foulard pour un châle rose posé sur ses épaules. Cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait réussit à dresser sa crinière de feu. A ses côtés, Marlène avait choisie une robe bleue, près du corps. Aussi loin qu'il avait essayé de se souvenir, jamais n'avait-il vu Marlène porter du bleu, et la voir ainsi, rayonnant encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, gonfla le coeur du commissaire.  
Ce sentiment de bien être ne dura pas plus d'une seconde que déjà, tout sembla s'assombrir.  
Il les laissa entrer, prit le manteau léopard de Marlène et la veste rouge signature d'Alice et les accrocha. Il les invita ensuite à prendre l'apéritif sur le sofa noir. Il s'assit aux côtés de Marlène, Alice prenant alors la place de l'autre côté de la secrétaire.  
Swan se servit un verre de Whiskey.

« - Alice » Commença Marlène, « j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. »  
Alice déglutit. Etait-ce lié à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Laurence plus tôt ? Il n'avait certainement pas pu changer d'avis entre temps ou parler avec la concernée.  
Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Et si il avait oser lui faire de fausses promesses ?  
« - Mais… » S'étonna Swan. « Avril est déjà au courant. »  
Alice et Marlène se tournèrent vers lui, confuses.  
« - Vous…vous lui avez dit, commissaire ?  
\- Elle le savait déjà, je pensais que vous lui aviez déjà dit.  
\- Non. Vous avez été le premier à savoir. » Répondit la grande blonde, baissant la tête. Alice vit une teinte de rose colorer ses joues.  
« - Excusez-moi mais, je suis plus vraiment sure qu'on parle de la même chose. » Lança Avril, l'air dubitatif. « De quoi suis-je déjà au courant ?  
\- Mais que Marlène déménage à Paris, voyons ! » S'exclama Laurence.  
Alors, en l'espace d'une seconde, tout s'illumina dans la tête d'Avril.  
Laurence voulait qu'Alice parle à Marlène.  
Laurence était clairement perturbé par ce que Marlène lui avait dit.  
Laurence ne voulait pas que les choses changent.  
Laurence voulait qu'Avril empêche Marlène de partir, parce que lui même ne veut pas qu'elle parte !  
« - Mais c'est génial ! Paris, c'est trop la classe ! » S'écria Alice. « Comment ça s'fait que tu nous quittes ? »  
Alice ignora le visage décomposé de Swan et se concentra sur le petit gloussement de la grande blonde.  
« - J'ai été prise à la Sorbonne.  
\- QUOI ?! »  
Alice avait failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Marlène, leur **Marlène,** prise à la **Sorbonne**?!

A la vue de sa meilleure amie rousse et de ses grands yeux incrédule, Marlène étoffa.  
« - Il y a quelques mois, j'ai réussi à avoir mon certificat d'études. En fait, je suis plutôt douée en maths. Faut croire que ce genre de chose se révèlent avec le temps. »  
Alice se jeta littéralement sur Marlène, entourant son cou de ses petits bras.  
« - Je suis trop contente pour toi ! Mais tu vas me manquer. »  
Toutes deux rigolèrent en s'étreignant.  
Swan lui, avait juste envie de baffer Avril. Il se resservit un verre.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Marlène. » finit-il par dire, le regard baissé.  
Marlène, qui ne voulait argumenter sur quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà décidé, se tut. Il était trop tard. Elle avait compris que tout ses rêves potentiels ne se feraient pas ici. Ce n'est pas coincée dans le Nord que Marlène trouverait l'amour et le bonheur.  
Et ce n'est surement pas Swan Laurence, ça, elle l'avait compris, qui le lui offrirait.  
« - Moi, je trouve que c'est génial. Paris, quoi ! La Tour Eiffel, les Champs Elysées, c'te classe ! »  
Laurence tira sur la manche de sa chemise.  
« - Paris c'est aussi dangereux, Avril, le 18ème arrondissement, ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
\- Montmartre ?  
\- Clignancourt, Avril, Clignancourt ! Marlène ne tiendrait pas deux minutes ! »  
Alice leva les épaules. Elle ne connaissais pas.  
« - Je suis sûre que si c'était moi, vous sabreriez le champagne. » Une pointe d'ironie et de colère se fit entendre dans la voix de la jeune femme. Si Laurence croyait pouvoir gagner. Marlène avait enfin l'occasion de se libérer des filets du commissaire. Elle n'allait pas laisser ce misogyne gagner.

« - Bien sur que non, Avril ! Je n'aimerais pas que vous partiez aussi ! »

Il y avait quelques chose de sincère dans ses mots, et Marlène et Alice l'avait toutes deux ressenti. Marlène se renfrogna, se murant un peu plus dans le silence. Quand elle lui avait fait part de ses intentions dans la matinée, il n'avait rien dit, et tout la journée s'était passée aussi normalement que possible.  
« _Il n'en a rien à faire de toi, ma vieille._ » Avait-elle alors pensé.  
« _Il préfère Alice. Il a toujours préféré Alice._ » Pensait-elle maintenant.

Swan posa son verre pour faire face entièrement à Avril, ignorant Marlène qui essayait, avec un certain succès, de se faire la plus petite possible.  
« - C'est ça. » Ajouta finalement la reporter. « Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire que Marlène prenne sa vie en main ? »  
Tant pis si la remarque blessait la concernée, Alice était concentrée sur ce débat.  
« - Rien du tout, Avril. » Répondit le commissaire, le regard fuyant. « La place d'une femme n'est pas à l'université, tout simplement.  
\- Mais vous êtes con, ma parole ! » Renchérit Alice.  
« - Marlène à un emploi stable ici. Pourquoi devoir s'embêter avec quelque chose qu'elle ne réussira de toute façon pas ? »  
Swan lui aussi avait complètement oublié la présence de sa secrétaire.  
« - Vous êtes un salaud ! Laissez-là vivre sa vie, loin de vous, ça lui fera des vacances !  
\- Oh voyons, ce n'est pas comme si Marlène vivait un enfer en « _travaillant_ » pour moi. » Il nuança le mot en mimant des guillemets.  
Alice se leva du sofa, Swan en fit de même.  
« - Marlène ferait mieux de partir, au lieu de rester faire la potiche pour vous !  
\- Qui vous dit qu'elle n'aime pas faire ça ?  
\- Qui me dit que c'est pas vous qui aimez ça ? Hein ? Vous adorez pouvoir faire des femmes ce que vous voulez. »  
Swan serra les poings.  
« - Arrêtez vos conneries, Avril, vous savez très bien qu'elle a besoin de nous !  
\- C'est vous qui avez besoin d'elle, ouais ! »  
Le ton montait entre les deux. La tension s'était élevée d'un cran, et Marlène essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer ses deux meilleurs amis se battre pour elle. Se battre pour décider de sa propre vie.  
« - Je n'ai besoin de personne !  
\- Alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'elle parte, hein ? »  
Alice, à travers sa colère, commença à comprendre. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se rassemblait.  
Si Swan ne voulait pas que Marlène ne parte, mais qu'il ne lui avait rien dit directement, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à lui dire que…  
« - Vous tenez à elle… » Souffla t'elle en croisant les bras.  
« - Je m'en fous, Alice, vous savez quoi je m'en fous !  
\- Mais bordel Laurence, arrêtez vos conneries là ! Dites-lui ! »  
Marlène savait que le débat continuait, mais tout devenait de plus en plus flou. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre clairement ce qui se disait, mais elle savait qu'à chaque fois que l'un parlait, le volume sonore augmentait.  
Ses mains commençaient à trembler, elle ouvrit les yeux, sans se souvenir qu'elle les avait fermés. Une pression monta en elle. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de crier.  
Cette situation devait s'arrêter.  
Sa main tremblante s'empara de la première chose à portée. Le verre de Swan.

 **Crash**

Ses yeux se refermèrent presqu'automatiquement, comme pour se défendre de ce qui allait suivre. Swan et Alice ne parlaient plus.  
Le silence assourdissait le salon.  
Ce n'est qu'alors que les deux protagonistes de la disputes se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, de ce qu'ils venaient de dire.  
« - Oh mon dieu. » Sorti de la bouche d'Alice, aussi léger qu'un soupir.  
Comme drainée par ce combat finit prématurément, elle tomba presque sur le sofa à côté de son amie, qui faisait tout, sans succès cette fois, pour retenir ses larmes.  
Swan toujours debout, recula d'un pas. Qu'avait-il fait.  
« - Marlène… » Son nom semblait couler si facilement sur ses lèvres. Mais dieu, que cela faisait mal à la fois au commissaire et à la dénommée.

De nombreuses minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne bouge de sa place. Swan, penaud, resta debout, observant les deux femmes. Des larmes avaient aussi commencé à couler des yeux d'Avril.  
Le coeur du commissaire se brisa. Rien ne pouvait être pire que de les voir, toutes les deux, pleurer. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il avait échoué… encore.  
Des images passèrent dans son esprit à toute vitesse, et chacune d'entre elles le détruisait. Combien de fois les deux jeunes femmes avaient-elles mis leur vie en danger pour lui. Combien de fois Alice avait-elle failli mourir pour asservir son besoin de résoudre une enquête ? Combien de fois Marlène avait tout donné pour aider ceux qu'elle aime ?  
Combien de fois, allait-il se repasser le moment où il avait vu Alice allongée par terre, sans vie, ou le cadavre de Solange Vanilos, qu'il avait alors prit pour sa secrétaire.  
Il avait faillit les perdre tellement de fois. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Marlène. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il finit par ramasser les morceaux de verre éclatés dans la moquette, puis revint avec deux de ses mouchoirs en tissus personnels.

Alice avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Marlène. Toutes les deux fixaient le vide de leurs yeux rougis.  
Il tendit le premier à Avril, qui le prit délicatement.  
« - Merci » Dit-elle d'une voix cassée.  
Cependant, quand il voulut passer le deuxième à Marlène, celle-ci ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle était encore choquée.  
Swan poussa alors ce qu'il restait sur la table basse et s'assit dessus pour faire face directement à la secrétaire.  
D'habitude il aurait demandé à Alice de partir, mais il sentait qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion… de famille.  
Marlène revint à la réalité quand elle sentit ses mains se faire entourer par deux bien plus grandes, plus rêches, mais pourtant douces pour la jeune femme.  
Ses pouces faisaient de petits cercles, et étrangement, cela apaisa les nerfs à vif de la blonde.  
Quand il fut sur que ses yeux se concentraient sur ce qu'il se passait devant elle, il plongea son regard dans le sien, et même Alice sentit le lien qu'il venait de créer entre eux.  
« - Je suis désolé, Marlène. » Dit-il plus légèrement qu'un murmure.  
Elle devait l'avoir entendu parce qu'un frisson lui traversa le corps juste après et qu'Alice put voir ses main trembler dans celles du commissaire. Néanmoins, elle resta silencieuse.  
« - J'aurais beaucoup de peine si vous partiez. Je tiens beaucoup à vous. » Continua t'il, sous le regard étonné d'Alice.  
Un sourire traversa le visage de Marlène pendant l'espace d'une seconde, et ses joues rougirent fortement, mais cette fois, pas à cause des pleurs.  
« - Mais je vous que vous soyez heureuse, et si vous êtes malheureuse ici, alors vous devez partir. »  
Sa lèvre trembla. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, mais, alors qu'elle se retenait de tomber de tout son point sur Swan, ce dernier prit lui même l'initiative d'entourer ses bras autour de la jeune femme et de l'attirer à lui.  
Alice n'en revenait pas.  
Marlène sanglota, la tête enfouie contre l'épaule du commissaire, qui essayait de garder un visage stoïque face à Avril.  
« - Je vous aime. » Ce n'était pas plus fort que ce qu'il venait de se dire entre les deux, mais ces mots résonnèrent dans toute la pièce.  
« - Oh Marlène, non. » Fut la réponse de la reporter. Ce n'était pas le moment. A moins que cela soit l'instant parfait.  
Tout était confus. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mélangeaient pour construire une image si différente que celle qu'avait Alice en tête.  
Swan, quant à lui, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Pas un sourire désolé, ou triste. Un vrai. Un sourire heureux.  
« - Je sais. » Souffla t'il. « Je sais. »

* * *

Ah oui, au fait... y'a du Swalène xD


	5. Grille Pain en Pub

_Marlène accepte de passer un casting de pub pour changer un peu d'univers et pour essayer de comprendre les étranges faits qui se sont produits dans cette même agence dont Avril s'y est déjà infiltrée. Elle fait part de ses intentions à Alice et Swan et demande conseil. Mais évidemment comme à leur habitude, Laurence et Avril n'ont pas le même avis et se chamaillent... (Là j'avoue je me suis inspirée des photos du tournage mais c'est fait exprès ;-) )_

Merci encore à bathappycostudentstuff pour ce deuxième prompt ! J'ai eu plus de mal avec celui-là mais il faut dire que j'ai commencé _House of Cards_ du coup j'avais la tête ailleurs; Je prends toujours les prompts, si vous voulez de l'AU je prends aussi.  
Le chapitre représente ce que j'aimerais/espère/pense de l'affaire Protheroe (l'épisode après Le Cheval Pâle), mais je pense que je vais écrire un autre chapitre parce que j'ai une idée en tête.  
(Comme pour Albert Major parlait trop parce qu'avec les photos de tournage qui sortent de plus en plus...)

* * *

« - C'est hors de question !  
\- Enfin, Laurence arrêtez de faire votre vieux con ! »

Alice, Swan et Marlène s'étaient réunis dans l'appartement du commissaire. La situation était simple. Protheroe, un vieux directeur d'une agence de publicité avait été tué dans son bureau et Alice s'était infiltrée comme secrétaire dans la même entreprise, afin d'aider le commissaire pour son enquête.  
Sauf que voilà, l'enquête patinait. Il semblerait que la liaison qu'avait Madame Protheroe et un réalisateur de pub tournait la chose dans un sens tout à fait nouveau. La présence d'Alice au bureau ne servait plus à grand chose et c'est vers les plateaux de tournage qu'il fallait se tourner.

« - Vous ne me croyez pas capable de réussir ce casting, commissaire ?  
\- Ca n'a rien à voir, Marlène, là n'est pas la question. J'ai déjà Avril sur le terrain. »

Marlène venait de proposer de passer le casting d'une pub pour je ne sais quel produit électroménager. Sur le papier, Marlène avait toutes les qualités pour infiltrer un tournage de pub. Elle était belle, grande, blonde, une vraie tête d'actrice.  
Mais la situation était tendue, Laurence attendait qu'un de ses suspects se grille en attaquant quelqu'un. Il était inconcevable de mettre Marlène en danger.

« - Sérieux Laurence, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !  
\- Allez rire ailleurs, Avril ! Vous n'avez pas un boulot à faire ? »

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce en trainant des pieds.

Ainsi restait Marlène, faisant la moue, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Sa superbe poitrine…  
Swan secoua la tête.

« - Vous êtes sure que vous voulez faire ça pour moi ? »  
Un sourire passa les lèvres de la blonde.  
« - Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous commissaire, et comme le dit mon oncle André…  
\- Oui, euh… » Le commissaire se passa une main dans ses cheveux clairsemés et reprit « Je veux surtout savoir ce que vous, vous en pensez, Marlène. »  
La jeune secrétaire se leva, arrivant au niveau du regard de Laurence. Marlène n'avait aucun mal à arriver à son niveau. Il pensa à Alice, sa pauvre petite Alice qui devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le juger du regard.  
« - Je peux le faire. Si je peux vous aider autrement que de rester au bureau toute la journée, ca me va.  
\- C'est dangereux.  
\- Je peux le faire. »

Peu souvent Swan le remarquait, mais Marlène avait cette lueur de determination dans ses yeux. En vérité, elle la cachait derrière son regard bienveillant, mais il faut dire qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut.  
Il posa une main sur son épaule et elle frissonna l'espace d'une seconde.  
« - Vous êtes sure ? »  
Elle acquiesça, faisant sursauter ses boucles blondes, un sourire aux lèvres.  
« - Très bien. Alice ! Vous pouvez revenir ! »  
Aussitôt dit que la rouquine rentra dans l'appartement. Quand Laurence lui annonça qu'il faudrait qu'elle continue à garder un oeil sur Mme Protheroe tout en accompagnant Marlène, elle sauta littéralement de joie, enlaçant son amie.  
« - Trop cool ! On va travailler ensemble ! »  
La grande blonde semblait aussi ravie, et par la force des choses, Swan fut satisfait.

« - T'auras plus qu'a charmer Redding et il avouera tout !  
\- QUOI ?! » S'écrièrent Marlène et Swan à l'unisson.

Une ride d'inquiétude se marqua sur le visage impeccable de Marlène.  
« - Ce n'est pas le suspect principal, si ?  
\- Bah si justement ! Je suis sûre qu'il a agi avec Madame Protheroe en plus ! Si tu le charmes, elle va être jalouse et elle finira par se dénoncer toute seule ! C'est brillant, non ? » La journaliste semblait enthousiaste au possible, à l'opposé de Laurence, dont le visage se décomposait.

"- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'était le tournage de Redding, Avril !  
Qu'est ce que ca change ?! »

Swan frappa la table du poing.  
« - Ca change tout, Avril ! C'est encore plus dangereux !  
\- Et alors ? Combien de fois j'ai faillis crever pour vous aider, hein ? »  
Touché.  
Alice avait raison, mais Alice était aussi beaucoup plus forte, plus débrouillarde, plus indépendante que son amie.

« - Je suis vraiment obligé de séduire le suspect, commissaire ?  
-T'es pas déjà sortie avec un meurtrier toi ?  
\- Je n'étais pas au courant ! » S'écria Marlène, avec un air effaré, se rappelant de ce goujat d'écrivain de théâtre. Encore une de leurs aventures qui avait faillit coûter la vie d'Alice, d'ailleurs.

« - On fait quoi, alors ? » Demanda Alice, les poings sur les hanches.

Swan soupira. L'enquête s'enlisait et il fallait vraiment plus d'informations sur ce Redding.

« - Vous n'avez pas à sortir avec lui, Marlène, mais, essayez de vous en rapprocher. Alice et moi garderons un oeil sur vous. »

Un noeud sembla se nouer dans l'estomac de la secrétaire, mais Alice finit par entourer ses mains des siennes, et elle sentit la main du commissaire rejoindre une nouvelle fois son épaule.  
Marlène sourit. Elle était prête à devenir un agent secret.

* * *

 **BONUS**.

« Action ! »

Swan observait le tournage de la scène. Un homme s'avançait, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Le personnage que campait Marlène l'attendait. Puis il lui montra le cadeau : Un grille-pain. Marlène devait alors le lui prendre des mains, le montrer à la caméra en affichant un grand sourire, puis le poser en trombe sur la table à leurs côtés pour embrasser l'acteur du début.

Honnêtement, Marlène était parfaite, son sourire ravirait quiconque regarderait ce spot publicitaire. Mais Len Clement, l'acteur principal, lui…  
Il était trop hésitant, timoré. Il n'honorait pas ce rôle si important qu'était celui du mari aimant.  
Certes, Swan lui même n'était pas fait pour ce rôle, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à s'avancer vers le plateau.  
Griselda, l'assistante et la femme de Len, tentait tant bien que mal de le faire se détendre, mais il semblerait que cette affaire de meurtre et la présence de la police le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise.  
Alors que Len parlait à Griselda, Swan s'avança vers Marlène.  
« - Alors commissaire ? Je m'en sors bien ? »  
Il acquiesça.  
« - J'ai peur d'être ridicule.  
\- Voyons, Marlène c'est à tout à fait impossible."

Tout deux s'échangèrent un sourire, puis Swan lui proposa de répéter, sentant l'anxiété imparable de sa secrétaire, sans se douter que Redding avait déjà laissé tourner sa caméra.

Et alors que Swan, ayant retenu chaque mouvement du personnage de Len, répéta à la perfection son rôle, toute l'équipe se tourna vers le décor.  
Swan sourit quand Marlène montra l'affreux grille-pain à la caméra, mais se rendit vite compte de ce que la suite allait signifier.  
Trop tard.  
Marlène s'était tournée vers lui, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre, hésitante.  
Tant pis, il trouverait bien un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin.  
Il acquiesça, comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

Elle s'avança alors avec un extrême lenteur, et le temps sembla s'arrêter.  
Ce n'est que quand il sentit ses douces lèvres contre les siennes et leurs mains jointes qu'il comprit qu'il venait de tout changer entre eux.


	6. Breakdown partie 2

Voici une petite suite au 1er prompt de bathappytacostudentstuff  
En espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

La tension avait finit par retomber.  
Swan avait allumé sa télévision, attirant l'attention d'une Alice encore sous le choc et d'une Marlène drainée de toute énergie.  
Ainsi, ils commencèrent à regarder un feuilleton, _La Belle et son Fantôme_ , qui plongea le salon dans un calme olympien. Le repas que Swan avait préparé avait été oublié, le Whiskey rangé, et les deux filles s'étaient blotties dans un doux plaid que la mère de Laurence avait ramené pour son fils l'hiver dernier prétextant qu'il se laisserait surement mourir de froid sinon.  
Alors qu'ils regardaient les aventures de Barbara et Charles-Auguste, un commentaire vint briser ce silence.  
« - C'est n'importe quoi leur truc. Ca manque d'action ! »  
Alice.  
Elle décrocha un grand sourire de la part de Marlène comme si ce qu'il s'était passé il y a de ça une heure n'avait jamais eu lieu.  
Swan secoua la tête avec dédain. Elle ne changera jamais.  
« - Si vous voulez de l'action, Avril, il faut aller au cinéma. »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« - J'aime pas leur nouveaux films de parisiens.

\- Vous parlez de La Nouvelle Vague ? C'est très tendance pourtant. »  
Marlène acquiesça vivement pour signifier son avis. Elle avait certainement du le lire dans un magazine.  
« - Et ben moi j'aime pas. Je vais pas à la salle pour me casser la tête à comprendre un truc. »  
La jeune journaliste croisa les bras au dessus du plaid, puis retourna toute son attention sur la machine à tubes cathodiques.  
Quand l'épisode se termina, Swan demanda à ses deux convives si elles avaient faim. Alice se leva alors, et contre toute attente elle proposa à Laurence de partir.  
« - Avril non, restez.

\- Je pense que vous devez parler tout les deux. » Répliqua t'elle en désignant son amie blonde de la tête.  
« - Prenez quelque chose à manger.  
\- Non c'est bon Laurence, vraiment.  
\- Alice bon Dieu. »  
Sa voix était ferme, sérieuse et grave. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« - Okay, je veux bien un casse dalle. »  
Le commissaire acquiesça et accompagna sa jeune protégé jusqu'a la cuisine, promettant à Marlène de revenir.  
Alice jeta alors tout ce qu'elle put trouver dans le réfrigérateur de Swan entre deux tranches de pain.  
« - Vous allez lui dire quoi, alors ? » Demanda t-elle finalement.  
Swan essaya d'éviter la question en dérivant son regard vers ses chaussures impeccablement cirées.

« - Laurence ? »  
La rouquine secoua une main devant son visage pour le ramener à la conversation.  
« - Si je puis me permettre, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Avril. » Répondit-il en croisant les bras.  
Il vit le regard d'Alice s'assombrir.

« - Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'avez appeler cet après-midi.

\- Oui. je n'aurais pas du vous mêler à cette histoire.  
\- Essayez de pas faire le con, pour une fois. »

Puis elle quitta la cuisine, planta une bise rapide sur la joue de son amie et sembla filer.  
Il ne restait plus qu'eux.  
Il ramena une bouteille de champagne qu'il ouvrit.  
« - Oh. Du champagne ! » S'écria t'elle. « Est-ce vraiment raisonnable, commissaire ? »  
Swan ne répondit pas ,et versa un verre à la jeune femme.  
Cette dernière observa son verre comme si il venait d'une autre planète puis le posa sur la table basse.  
Elle leva alors son regard vers Swan, qui le lui rendit jusqu'a ce que tout les deux, en même temps, s'écrièrent «A propos de tout à l'heure. »  
Une teinte de rosé passa sur les joues de Marlène et Swan l'invita à préciser sa pensée la première. Cependant elle insista pour ce que ce soit le commissaire, qui comme toujours, ait la main dominante sur la conversation.  
« - Je déplore vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Mais… »  
La secrétaire entrouvrit les lèvres, attendant la suite avec une certaine anxiété.  
« - Vous voulez vraiment me quitter ? Je sais que je ne suis pas très classe avec vous parfois, mais vous m'êtes vraiment agréable. »  
Marlène vit dans ses yeux cette hésitation qu'elle avait remarqué le jour où Swan lui avait parlé de son père. Etait-ce si douloureux pour lui de la voir partir ?  
« - Commissaire, je…

\- Swan. Ici, vous pouvez m'appeler Swan. »  
Marlène secoua la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser lever cette barrière. Elle ne supporterait pas à nouveau un faux espoir.  
« - Je préfère m'en tenir à « Commissaire », commissaire. » puis elle ajouta. « Ma mère dit souvent qu'il y a un temps pour tout, et que tout à un temps, il faut dire qu'elle est de très bons conseils. » Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Swan. « Je crois que mon temps est terminé ici. Personne ne tiens à moi à Lille et je suis sure que vous trouverez quelqu'un de plus compétent. Et puis, vous avez toujours Alice avec vous ! »  
Elle avait l'air enjouée de ses paroles, mais il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Ainsi Swan s'avança dangereusement de sa subordonnée.

\- J'ai besoin de vous, Marlène.

\- Non. Vous avez besoin d'une vraie secrétaire. » Sa voix monta ensuite dans les aigus « Je crois d'ailleurs que Miss Lemon est prête à prendre ma place. »  
Swan grimaça. Pitié, pas Miss Lemon. Cette femme était encore plus désagréable que feu Solange, la soeur ainée de Marlène. Le commissaire préférait encore avoir Alice ou Martin comme secrétaire, que cette vieille fille terne et sans intérêt.  
« - Que puis-je faire pour que vous restiez ?

\- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Je sais que… » Elle hésita, cherchant ses mots. « Je sais que je ne vous intéresse pas. Et j'ai besoin de me protéger, vous savez. »  
Nous y voilà, pensa Laurence. Le coeur du sujet.  
« - Marlène, si vous voulez qu'on parle du Dr Maillol.. » Elle baissa la tête furieusement. « Marlène,

je ne peux même pas imaginer comparer les sentiments que j'ai…j'avais pour Euphrasie et ceux que…  
\- C'est pour ça que je dois partir, commissaire, je dois tourner la page, comme vous devriez le faire pour le Dr Maillol. »  
Tourner la page Euphrasie était dur pour Swan mais il était loin de s'imaginer à quel point il était dur pour sa secrétaire de fuir l'objet de ses rêves les plus fous.

Un cours silence passa et Marlène voulu continuer.  
« - Vous savez, on dit souvent que…  
\- Je m'en fous ! » Ca y est, il craquait. « Je m'en fous de ce que les autres pensent, Marlène, c'est toi qui m'importe. »  
Elle venait de reculer d'un pas, sous le choc du tutoiement. Jamais n'avait-il oser être aussi familier. Ainsi elle se rendit compte qu'elle était debout sans avoir le souvenir de s'être levée. Que cette soirée était étrange…  
« - Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte à quel point je tiens à toi, bordel ! C'est pour ça que ca ne pourra jamais marcher ! Alice à toujours eu raison, je jette vraiment les femmes quand j'en ai finis, mais jamais je ne pourrais faire ça de vous…toi ! Je ne peux pas te faire du mal, mais c'est ce que je finirais par faire ! Que se passera t'il alors ?

\- Commissaire, vous, t…, vous…

\- Je ne peux pas te protéger et être avec toi Marlène, ce n'est pas possible, il faut que tu le comprennes ! »  
Il reprit son souffle un instant.  
« - Pourquoi ne pas vouloir que je parte, alors ? Ca règle tout non ? » Elle posa ses poings sur les hanches.  
« - Je ne peux pas survivre sans vous dans ce trou paumé !

\- Vous avez Alice !

\- Je finirais par la perdre ! Comme vous ! »  
Marlène soupira, cette conversation, comme toute cette soirée, ne menait à rien d'autre que plus de souffrance. Elle se décida alors à quitter le loft sans d'autre échange mais elle fut retenue d'une main sur son poignet.

« - Attends. »  
Elle se retourna.

« - Pourquoi tu as toujours cru que j'étais meilleur que les autres ? »  
Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
« - Parce que vous êtes le seul qui me voyez comme je suis vraiment et pas juste comme un joli trophée. Vous essayez toujours de me faire me sentir mieux, mais vous restez toujours neutre.  
Et comment je peux être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre si je sais que je vous retrouverais au bureau le lendemain.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours. » Dit-il en souriant.  
« - Arrêtez de me tutoyer, commissaire. S'il vous plait. Je me suis faite une raison et oui, je suis déçue, mais je dois partir et… »  
Si Marlène voulut parler, bouger, réfléchir après cet instant, tout effort aurait été vain.  
Swan Laurence n'était pas un prince charmant, ni un tendre, ni un romantique dans l'âme, mais dieu que Swan Laurence embrassait bien.  
Ce dernier brisa le contact avant que Marlène ne put répliquer. Elle resta pantoise pendant de longues secondes alors que Swan jouait avec sa frange couleur blé. Puis il tourna la tête vers la porte.  
« - AVRIL, VOUS POUVEZ SORTIR DE VOTRE CACHETTE, JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES LA. »  
Il attendit alors que la malicieuse reporter reface irruption dans le salon pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres de sa secrétaire, sous le regard gêné d'Alice.  
Il finit par se faire repousser gentiment par la blonde.  
« - Arrêtez. Qu'est ce que vous faites, commissaire ?

\- Swan, Marlène, Swan… »  
Et pour accompagner le geste à la parole, il s'approcha suffisamment pour effleurer ses lèvres sans jamais vraiment les toucher, puis ajouta.  
« - Je fais un choix, à toi de me dire si tu me suis où pas. » Il recula d'un pas, ignorant la présence d'Alice qui ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.  
« - Marlène Leroix… » Les deux femmes coupèrent leur souffle. « Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur…de rester ici, avec moi, aussi longtemps que possible, dans tout les sens du terme ? »  
Alice pouffa face à cette proposition alambiquée, et elle dut se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant le regard ahuri de Marlène.  
« - Vous me faites une blague, hein ? » La jeune secrétaire se força à sourire le plus possible. Ses yeux balancèrent entre Swan et Alice.  
Le trois auraient pu concourir pour la plus belle grimace car Swan lui même gagna quelques rides de plus. Son regard fuit un instant vers Alice.  
« - Non ? » Jamais la voix de Marlène n'avait été aussi aiguë.

Pour toute réponse, Swan et Alice secouèrent la tête.  
« - Mais… Alors… »  
Les deux ainés des trois lièrent leurs mains plutôt lentement. Marlène baissa la tête, ses joues s'empourprant.  
« - D'accord. » Souffla t'elle.

Peu souvent Alice et Marlène voyait Laurence décrocher un sourire. Celui-là fut ainsi le plus radieux, le plus joyeux qu'elles avaient eu l'occasion d'observer.

Swan planta un dernier baiser sur le front blond de sa secrétaire et tout deux se tournèrent vers Alice, le sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques secondes tout deux tendirent leur bras vers la rouquine et l'attirèrent vers eux.  
Avec Alice et Marlène au plus près de lui, Swan ne pouvait qu'être heureux.


	7. Sous L'hôpital

Coucou les Petits Fans !  
C'est l'été, je suis en vacances, j'ai du temps, j'ai 50 000 prompts à faire, c'est trop cool. xD  
Merci à ma chère Marie-Laure pour son prompt : _12h15 dans le bureau de Laurence. Celui-ci fait les cent pas, complètement paniqué. Marlène n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis hier soir 19h30, depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre d'hôpital d'Avril pour rentrer chez elle à deux pas de ce même établissement. Il n'avait pas pu l'accompagner ce soir-là et s'en voulait terriblement. Il tenta par tous les moyens d'avoir de ses nouvelles, sans succès. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Qui est-ce ? Marlène, son ravisseur, quelqu'un d'autre?..._

(Bon j'ai modifié un peu, mais ça reste la même idée), et bien sur, c'est du Swalène parce que, bah... Je shippe Swalène ?  
Enjoy!

* * *

« - Mais elle est où, Marlène ? »  
Quand Alice Avril, reporter depuis quelques mois déjà, et collée à son fauteuil roulant depuis une dizaine de jours avait posé cette question à son complice de toujours, le commissaire Laurence; Ce dernier avait balayé la question de la main. Il faut dire que depuis quelques temps, Marlène lui avait parut un peu rebelle, comme si Alice avait déteint sur elle, et que cela ne l'étonnait plus de la voir disparaitre quelques heures pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.  
Il était vrai que Marlène était une de ses très rares personnes en laquelle Swan avait confiance, ainsi, il savait que son absence ne devait certainement pas être prise avec inquiétude, la connaissant, elle devait rendre visite à sa mère ou à une de ses très nombreuses tantes.  
Swan répondit donc à Alice que cela n'était ni les affaires de la journaliste, ni les siennes. Alice avait semblé sceptique et argumenta qu'elle avait promis de revenir lui rendre visite à l'hôpital où elle devait rester encore deux semaines.  
Au départ de Laurence, qui avait autre chose de mieux à faire que de babysitter cette nuisance en fauteuil, comme résoudre le meurtre du Dr Major, Alice attendit, et attendit, des heures durant. Pas une trace de son amie, pas un appel, rien.  
Elle l'avait oublié, et Alice sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. La jeune journaliste préféra donc se concentrer sur l'enquête.

Swan avait essayé tant bien que mal de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il était là quand Marlène avait promis à Alice de repasser la voir. Bien qu'elle soit extrêmement tête en l'air, ce n'était pas le genre de sa secrétaire d'oublier son amie.  
Il s'était endormi difficilement, ressassant tout les détails de l'enquête en cours. Il lui fallut un ou deux verres de scotch supplémentaire pour retrouver le sommeil.

Outre l'absence de plus en plus suspecte de Marlène, la journée commença bien pour Swan. Premièrement, Alice n'était pas à attendre dans son bureau comme la petite fouine qu'elle était, afin récolter deux trois infos, Martin avait enfin réussi, après des mois de dur labeur, à réparer le téléphone portable de son patron, et, Dieu merci, Tricard ne lui courrait pas dans les pâtes.  
Pendant la matinée, Swan avait appelé au domicile de sa secrétaire. Rien. Il appela à la Pension Leroy, que Marlène allait visiter de temps à autre pour voir si l'attendant s'en occupait comme il le fallait. Aucune trace. Il était même aller jusqu'à fouiller le bureau de sa subalterne pour appeler sa mère. Néant.  
Il était 12h15, et après une matinée à chercher à joindre Marlène plutôt qu'a tenter de résoudre l'affaire Albert Major, l'estomac de Swan le rappela à l'ordre. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle de repos du commissariat, où l'attendait un plat qu'il avait préparé avec attention la veille.  
Sa main était sur la poignée quand le téléphone de Marlène sonna.  
Swan décrocha, l'espoir d'entendre la petite voix aiguë de sa secrétaire.  
« - Commissaire Laurence. » Annonça t'il, attendant une réponse de l'autre côté du combiné.  
« - Laurence, hey, je crois qu'il faut que vous passiez à l'hôpital. »  
Swan soupira en reconnaissant la voix nasillarde d'Alice.  
« - Et pourquoi donc, Avril ? »  
Il l'entendit ricaner d'une voix très légère comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende.  
« - Et ben, parce que j'ai retrouvé Marlène ! Hé ouais, toute seule, ça vous en bouche un coin, nan ? »  
En entendant le nom de sa secrétaire traversé le combiné, le coeur de Swan sembla faire une chute de 5 étages. Donc, elle était avec Avril. Mais qu'est ce que cette dernière voulait dire par retrouvé ?  
« - Comment ça « retrouvé » ?

\- Bah… » Alice marqua une courte pause avant de continuer. « Ecoutez, je crois que vous devriez juste venir. Faites moi confiance.

\- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur Avril. » Il tentait tant bien que mal de garder une voix neutre pour lui envoyer une pique.

« - Vous êtes vraiment un rabat-joie.

\- A toute à l'heure, Avril.

\- Ciao, « big boss ». »

Il fallait 1/2 heure en Facel Vega pour rejoindre l'hôpital St Ann où Alice était gardée. Une fois devant le bureau des infirmières, il demanda à voir la rouquine, mais ce fut elle, roulant à toute vitesse dans le couloir qui vint à sa rencontre.  
« - Mademoiselle Avril.

\- On a pas le temps pour papoter, Laurence, suivez-moi. »

Il suivit Alice le long du couloir jusqu'a sa chambre, et tout inquiétude s'évapora en lui lorsqu'il vit sa secrétaire assise sur le lit de la journaliste, les mains croisées. Seul son petit regard perdue, et l'absence d'un sourire pourtant habituel étonna le commissaire.  
« - Hé, regarde qui je te ramène Marlène ! »  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Enfin il put voir ses yeux s'illuminer d'un éclat si particulier. Il put voir ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire.  
Swan toussa un instant, comme pour éviter de montrer sa gène face au regard insistant de Marlène. Alice, quand à elle, rejoignit son amie et tendit sa main vers elle, maintenant un contact physique qui semblait les détendre toutes les deux.  
« - Alors, où étiez-vous passé ? »  
Marlène tourna la tête sur le côté, brisant l'échange de regard. Ce fut Alice qui répondit de sa voix grave :

« - On va vous étonner mais on a trouvé un passage secret dans le sous sol de l'hôpital. Enfin c'est Marlène qui l'a trouvé. »  
Il tourna la tête, surpris en direction de sa secrétaire qui cherchait encore à éviter son regard. Alice continua :

« - Mais en fait le truc, c'est que c'est un vrai labyrinthe en bas. Y avait plein de couloirs, et des portes fermées à clé qui se ressemblent toutes et… »  
Swan commençait à comprendre, et voir Marlène mordre sa lèvre au son des paroles d'Alice le confortait dans son idée. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de sa secrétaire.  
« - Je suis content que vous alliez bien, Marlène. »  
Il aperçut ses joues s'empourprer. Il eut l'impression que quelque chose s'enclencha en et il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que les bras de Marlène l'entourèrent et qu'elle pressa tout son corps contre le sien. Il frotta avec affection son dos, pour la rassurer.  
« - Je me sens si stupide, il faisait tellement noir, je ne… » Balbutia t'elle entre deux sanglots.  
La voix d'Alice résonna derrière eux :  
« - Oh mais tu sais, n'importe qui se serait perdu là dedans. Sans toi, on aurais même pas su qu'il y avait des passages souterrain. »  
Swan serra un peu plus fort Marlène contre lui. Si elle avait passé la nuit là dessous, elle avait certainement du être effrayée. Et la simple vision de Marlène sans son sourire lui était insupportable. Il sentit son parfum quand il prit une inspiration et se rassura : elle allait bien, c'était le plus important.  
Swan se tourna vers Alice tout en gardant un bras autour de la taille de sa secrétaire.  
« - Comment vous avez trouvé ? »  
Et alors qu'Alice raconta ses exploits d'espionne en expliquant comment elle avait suivi une des infirmières qui lui paraissait suspecte, Swan se surprit à poser un baiser sur le front de Marlène et à apprécier le soupir de contentement qu'elle poussa, se calant d'avantage contre son torse.  
Oui, il s'était inquiété, mais même si il ne l'avouerait, il se laissa à lui montrer combien elle comptait pour lui.

* * *

Voilà voilà !


	8. Swan's Queens

Bonsoir les petits fans !  
Je travaillais sur une fanfic pour un prompt de bathappy quand je suis entré dans un délire terrible de voir Marlène et Maillol ensemble. Bref du coup j'avais plein de motivation pour les prompts que m'a envoyé helveticaes :

 _Laurence, après avoir séduit Euphrasie, se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de Marlène depuis un bon bout de temps, mais n'ose pas faire la premier pas car il est persuadé qu'il la rendrait malheureuse._

 _Euphrasie qui veut bien être accomodante et essayer un ménage à trois pour Marlène (à l'incompréhension de celle et au grand scandal de Laurence_ ).

Donc j'ai essayé d'accommoder les deux, enjoy !

* * *

Elle savait.  
Euphrasie avait toujours été certaine des sentiments que nourrissait Marlène, la secrétaire de Laurence à l'égard de son patron mais elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de ceux de ce dernier envers elle. Après tout, cela faisait des semaines qu'il tournait autour de la légiste.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient conclu leur affaire, Euphrasie avait commencé à remarquer ces petits sourires ou ces regards intenses que Swan portait à Marlène. Loin de croire que Swan n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle-même, Euphrasie se demandait si ceux qu'il avait envers Marlène n'étaient pas plus profonds, ou du moins, assez bien enterrés pour que jamais Marlène ne soit mise au courant.  
C'est ainsi que ce soir, après qu'ils aient descendus à eux seuls une bouteille de gin, Swan commença à divaguer, et Euphrasie savait qu'il allait s'expliquer. Quand ils finirent par se lover l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, en fumant une cigarette et qu'Euphrasie, bien décidée à savoir le lança sur le sujet, Swan avoua :

« - Comment c'est possible de ne pas l'aimer ?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a du charme, pour une secrétaire. »

Swan secoua la tête :

« - Non, c'est plus que ça, elle est… incroyable. Ce monde ne la mérite même pas. »

Son amante haussa les sourcils :

« - A ce point ? »

Ce à quoi Swan répondit en hochant la tête, aléatoirement.

« - Donc, tu l'aimes ?

\- Ouais… depuis le début.

\- Alors pourquoi moi ? »

Il tira sur sa cigarette, pour ensuite faire s'échapper un rond de fumée.  
« - C'est pas la même chose. C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin mais…  
\- C'est de Marlène dont tu as envie.

\- Ouais…

\- Mais tu sais pertinemment que tu lui plais, non ? Tu plairais à n'importe qui.

\- Je peux pas lui faire du mal. Je la détruirais. Personne ne ma mérite, et surtout pas moi. Et toi… » Il baissa le regard pour croiser celui d'Euphrasie. « Toi tu es tellement forte. »  
Elle lui caressa la joue.

« - Fais moi confiance, je vais trouver un moyen, Swan. »

« - Mademoiselle. »  
Euphrasie a toujours su que sa voix forte déstabilisait la grande blonde qui servait de secrétaire à Swan.  
Quand elle entra dans le bureau, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Alice Avril, la petite protégée de Swan, accoudée au bureau de son amie, pendant que cette dernière donnait à manger à son poisson rouge.  
« - Bonjour Dr Maillol ! » S'exclama la rouquine avant de voir qu'Euphrasie ne lui prêtait aucune attention.  
« - Marlène, j'aimerais vous parler. » Puis elle tourna la tête vers Alice « En privé.

\- Oh, vous savez, si c'est à propos du commissaire, elle finira forcément par me le répéter, alors… »  
A ces mots, Alice reçut le regard noir de Marlène et celui amusé de la légiste. Elle finit cependant par ce lever et quitter la pièce.  
Ainsi, seule Euphrasie et Marlène se trouvèrent dans le grand bureau de Swan. Le Dr Maillol mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Son imagination la portait parfois beaucoup trop loin.  
D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Euphrasie avait toujours été attirée par les garçons comme par les filles. Avant son ex-mari, durant les cours de médecine légale, elle s'était amourachée d'une jeune new-yorkaise. L'amour est fait pour les âmes et non les corps, et le sexe d'une personne lui importait peu.  
Alors voir cette grand blonde devant elle, intimidée et le regard perdu, réveilla en Euphrasie un sentiment de puissance qu'elle ne connaissait qu'avec Swan.

« - Dites-moi Marlène, comment me trouvez-vous ? » Demanda t'elle en s'approchant dangereusement de la secrétaire.  
« - Oh, euh… Vous êtes très bien, Dr Maillol.

\- Je vous en prie, Marlène, vous pouvez m'appeler Euphrasie. »  
Une teinte de rose éclaira les joues de Marlène. La légiste reprit :  
« - Marlène, soyez honnête, le commissaire Laurence vous plait ?

\- Oh, je…

\- Marlène.  
\- Oui, beaucoup. »  
Euphrasie avança encore d'un pas, se positionnant juste en face de sa proie et plongea son regard dans celui de Marlène, plus intense de seconde en seconde.  
« - Et si je vous disais…qu'il y aurait un moyen de s'arranger… »  
Euphrasie vit Marlène devenir écarlate et se mit à rire.  
« - De…de quoi, voulez-vous parler, Dr Maill..

\- Oh, tu sais de quoi je parles, si tu savais à quel point Swan te… »

« MARLENE ! »  
Swan entra en trombe dans son bureau, le regard inquiet. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit Euphrasie à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de sa secrétaire. SA secrétaire à lui.

« - Oh, Swan, tu tombes à pic ! » S'exclama la légiste en se retournant, laissant une Marlène toute pantoise, la joue en feu et le souffle court.

« - Commissaire, je…

\- Ne dites rien, Marlène. Je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez ?

\- Je pensais que nous pouvions pimenter nos soirées et quoi de mieux que ta fidèle secrétaire pour nous assister.

\- Tu plaisantes ? »  
Quel rabat-joie.  
« - Qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête ? » Repris le commissaire de son ton outré.  
« - Disions que je suis ouverte d'esprit, Swan, et que je peux faire les deux. »  
Marlène, interloquée, demanda à savoir ce à quoi renvoyait les « deux » mais ni Swan, ni Euphrasie ne lui répondit.  
« - Tu ne peux pas demander à Marlène de servir de troisième roue du carrosse !  
\- Mais je suis sûre qu'elle peut se révéler très active.  
\- Euphrasie, c'est MA secrétaire.  
\- Et alors ? C'est en dehors des heures de bureau, non ? »  
Marlène, toujours très attentive au moindre besoin de son patron, se demanda pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de son aide potentielle. Après tout, il l' avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide en dehors de ses heures de travail.  
« - Commissaire, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je…  
\- NON Marlène, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
\- Oh Swan, s'il te plait. » Dit Euphrasie en regardant son amant avec des yeux de chien battu.  
« - C'est hors de question, tu ne la touches pas !  
\- Tu te rends compte que TOI, tu perds une occasion de la toucher. »  
Laurence ferma les yeux un instant tout en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'Euphrasie arborait un sourire narquois.  
« - Tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de MA secrétaire, c'est clair ?  
\- Ouh là, mais c'est qu'on devient autoritaire. Dommage, une nuit à trois c'est toujours sympa.  
\- A TROIS ?! »  
Euphrasie et Swan se retournèrent et virent le visage horrifié de Marlène. LA légiste soupira, ce ne serait pas pour cette fois-là. Dommage, Marlène avait vraiment du charme, pour une petite secrétaire.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	9. Pokemon Go and Stop Criminals

Bonjour le petits fans !

En ce moment on aurait bien besoin d'un peu de rigolade, et comme une certaine application est en train de sortir dans le monde entier... je me suis auto-promptée :

 _Le Magicarpe de Marlène évolue en Leviator._

Excusez la qualité de cet OS que je nomme couramment un _OS de métro_ parce que je l'ai écrit dans le RER en allant en boulot.

* * *

C'était un Magicarpe comme un autre.

Le commissaire Laurence l'avait pêché un dimanche ensoleillé de juillet lorsqu'il avait emmené ses deux collaboratrices et amies se détendre le long de la Sambre. Comme il savait que Marlène, sa chère secrétaire adorait les poissons et puisque Bubulle IIeme du nom courait certainement à sa perte dans les mois à venir, il lui offra avec bonne grâce le pokemon, l'ayant attrapé a l'aide de son Amphinobi.

Ainsi, lorsque Bubulle II finit par rendre l'âme, Laurence installa un plus grand aquarium dans le bureau et il vit dès le lendemain apparaître ce Magicarpe si ordinaire flâner avec paresse dans sa prison de verre.

Marlène s'attacha somme toute fort vite au poisson, et comme elle le faisait auparavant avec Bubulle, prenait au moins 30 minutes par jour pour lui raconter sa journée. Ainsi pendant presque plus de 6 mois, Magicarpe était là pour soutenir Marlène a chaque rendez vous tombé à l'eau, à chaque déception amoureuse et à chaque fois que Swan ramenait une conquête dans son bureau. Il la regardait déblatérer des peines de cœurs pendant qu'il s'agitait à coup de faibles attaques trempettes. Néanmoins, Laurence comprit vite que si Marlene s'attachait de plus en plus au pokemon, ce dernier l'était tout autant. Il arriva un jour ou Swan, perdant son contrôle sur une affaire terriblement compliquée impliquant encore une fois Alice passa ses nerfs sur sa secrétaire car elle avait osé suggérer que leur amie journaliste pouvait certainement leur être d'une quelconque utilité et qu'il fallait l'écouter de temps à autre. Et alors qu'il haussait la voix sortant quelques vacheries dont il en avait l'habitude, il se surprit à recevoir de grosses éclaboussures sur ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Tournant la tête il se rendit compte que le Magicarpe, par son attaque trempette l'avait attaqué. Certes, Swan aurait pu demandé à son Amphinobi de répliquer mais remarquant la tête penaude de sa secrétaire, il décida d'abandonner et ils ne reparlèrent plus jamais de l'incident.

Ce jour là, un suspect attendait avec nervosité dans le bureau. Magicarpe lui même semblait être tendu. Lorsque Laurence entra, il adressa un bonjour discret à sa secrétaire plongée dans un magazine et vint pour interroger l'homme qui s'était assit en face de son bureau.

Marlène n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux événements et elle ne releva la tête qu'une fois avoir entendu le cri de son patron appelant son Amphinobi. Relevant le nez, elle vit alors un Massko se battre contre le pokemon de son patron. Malheureusement et bien qu'Amphinobi etait surentraîné, il fut vite mis K.O par des attaques plantes d'une grande puissance.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite et la prochaine chose qu'elle sut était qu'une des lames feuilles de Massko se trouvait contre sa gorge.

Le pokemon la tenait fermement, et son Maitre se dirigea vers la porte de sortie menaçant Laurence d'ordonner l'assaut si il ne le laissait pas s'enfuir. Dans l'aquarium, Magicarpe s'agitait tant bien que mal, gaspillant son eau si précieuse et frappant des nageoires aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait.

Laurence se sentir impuissant et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de risquer la vie de sa pauvre secrétaire.

C'est alors qu'une lumière blanche aveugla tout le monde dans la pièce. Quand Swan retrouva la vue, il vit son bureau saccagé par un immense Leviator qui donna un violent coup de queue au Massko, récupérant sa dresseuse au passage. Le suspect terrifie par l'immense dragon des mers qui se trouvait devant lui leva les mains se rendant. Encore sous le choc, Swan appela ses collègues policiers à la rescousse et les laissa prendre la relève.

Il s'approcha alors de Marlene, le cœur battant. Elle même était encore sous le choc car tout était allé très vite. Son nouveau Leviator frottait allègrement sa tête contre ses cheveux blonds comme pour la rassurer et pour enfin pouvoir lui montrer toute l'affection qui lui portait. En voyant Swan s'approcher, il se raidit, l'observant de ses yeux aiguisés.

"- Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez rien, Marlène."

Cette dernière lui offrir un sourire sincère, bien que peu assuré. Swan lui tendit la main et elle l'a prit, tout en laissant prendre ses joues une teinte rosée dont elles avaient l'habitude lorsqu'elle se trouvait aussi proche du commissaire de police.

Il l'étreignait ensuite avec affection sous les yeux attentifs du Leviator.

Se retournant, Marlene demanda ensuite ce qu'on pouvait faire du nouveau pokemon évolué. Swan proposa alors qu'on le relâche l'a où ils l'avaient trouvé la première fois et qu'ils iraient ainsi plus souvent lui rendre visite. Lorsqu'il ajouta que cela pouvait être raison d'un pique-nique entre les deux, Marlene et Leviator eurent tout deux un sourire de joie comme Swan en avait peu vu auparavant.

Depuis l'aquarium de Marlene avait retrouvé de nouveaux habitants. Avec Leviator, sa dresseuse attrapa un adorable Riolu qui lui servit de garde du corps. Enfin le dragon des mers repris sa liberté dans la Sambre.

Et tout est bien qui finit bien.


	10. Apocalypse

Bonsoir les Bubulles!  
Comme je travaille la moitié de la semaine, j'ai eu une étrange inspiration (qui ne vaut rien de bon pour mes collègues et moi mais passons). Du cou voici n de mes OS de métro !  
Prompt : Tricard rentre de vacances.  
Bonne lecture, bonne vacances à ceux qui partent ou sont partis !

* * *

D'ordinaire, Ernest Tricard ne prenait pas beaucoup de vacances.

Il s'était accordé une petite virée en Belgique pendant 2 semaines et c'est ainsi qu'il revint un Lundi de Juillet, tout prêt pour surmonter de nouveau le monde extérieur et ses dangers.  
Il arrivait alors à 8h tapantes au commissariat de Lille croisant ses collègues et amis.  
C'est lorsqu'il entra dans son propre bureau qu'il déchanta.  
Mlle Lemon, sa secrétaire, l'attendait avec dans ses mains un dossier épais comme l'énorme part de gâteau au chocolat qu'on lui avait servi à Bruxelles.

Sa gorge se serra en observant la pile de documents que lui tendait sa secrétaire et Tricard se dit que la pilule serait peut être mieux passé si Marlène, la secrétaire de son subalterne avait été la personne à lui présenter ce cadeau empoisonné, avec son sourire et éclatant et ses yeux plein de vie.

"-Dites-moi qu'il ne s'agit que d'affaires résolues et de remerciement." Demanda t'il à Lemon, qui ne semblait pas amusée de la situation.  
"-Il semblerait que je sois la seule secrétaire compétente de ce commissariat. Vous avez déjà essayé d'expliquer au commissaire Laurence qu'il y avait des procédures ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne connaît même pas le sens de ce mot."

L'espace d'un instant, Tricard se sentit quelque peu soulagé. Si ce n'était que Laurence et sa facon de travailler, il n'y aurait rien à faire et donc rien à expliquer au préfet.  
Lemon tendit alors un petit paquet des divers document qu'elle tenait fermement.

"-Ce n'est pas tout." Continua t'elle " On a posé une mesure de restriction contre la petite rouquine qui traîne tout le temps ici. Apparement elle a harcelé le fils du procureur de Lille. Bien sur, les formulaires ont étrangement disparus depuis. J'ai donc ici une lettre du procureur."

Tricard retrouva vite la pression qu'il avait ressenti en arrivant. Quand il s'agissait d'Alice Avril, soit elle se retrouvait en cellule, soit elle agissait librement dans tout le commissariat.

" Mr Dupont est également passé pendant votre absence."

Le visage de Tricard pâlit l'espace d'une milliseconde. Dupont était le préfet. Si Tricard avait des problèmes avec lui, il en avait avec le ministre lui même.

"Et tout c'est bien passé ?" Demanda t'il anxieux.

Lemon le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui passer la plus grosse partie du dossier.

"- Non. Le commissaire Laurence l'a forcé à quitter le commissariat en vociférant des insultes.  
\- Vous a t'il donné une raison à ce comportement ?  
\- Je crois que le préfet a fait des avances à Mlle Leroy.  
\- Quel con aussi celui-là !"

Lemon ne releva pas et ajouta d'un " Je n'ai pas terminé" :  
"- Le fils du procureur qui avait demandé une restriction contre la rouquine, est accusé de meurtre contre sa compagne. Il a aussi essayé de tuer la rouquine."

Elle tendit le dossier de l'enquête à un Tricard qui se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Il restait deux documents dans les mains de Mlle Lemon.

"- J'ai reçu le faire part de décès de votre arrière grande tante."

Tricard ferma les yeux, de mieux en mieux.  
Il restait une lettre.

"- Et ça c'est quoi encore comme mauvaise nouvelle ?"  
Miss Lemon y jeta un œil avant d'expliquer.  
"- C'est une lettre de remerciement d'une famille fortunée."  
Tricard retrouva un semblant de sourire avant que Miss Lemon ne termine sa phrase:

"- Pour le commissaire Laurence."


	11. Sorrows

Bonsoir les enfants.  
Voici une petite conversation honnête entre Marlène et Tim après la 3ème vague d'épisodes, ce qui veut dire qu'on parle subtilement de tout les éléments des 5 derniers épisodes.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

« Ha bah ! Vous êtes là. »

La grande blonde, assise sur le muret de l'entrée du commissariat, le regard dans le vide, n'avait pas entendu Tim s'approcher d'elle.  
D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'obtint aucune réponse de sa part.  
Le jeune médecin légiste avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme.  
Il n'avait pu voir la secrétaire de Laurence depuis leur première rencontre. Il avait été charmé de sa beauté certes, mais il est était intrigué par sa simplicité, son sourire rayonnant. Il cherchait encore à comprendre ce qu'une femme si soignée faisait dans ce petit commissariat Lillois.  
Lui-même, diplômé de Brighton, cherchait aussi une raison pour sa personne.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de la revoir, de lui parler de nouveau, mais à chaque fois qu'ils étaient destinés à se revoir, Laurence intervenait, comme pour repousser l'inévitable.

Voyant que Marlène n'eut aucune réaction, il secoua sa main devant le visage de la secrétaire.  
Il vit la vie revenir dans ses yeux en une milliseconde. N'ayant pas anticipé ce nouvel élément, son corps sursauta, et se déséquilibra. Elle n'eut pourtant le temps de tomber du muret que Tim, l'objet de son étonnement, la stabilisa en entourant ses poignet de ses mains avec la dextérité propre à son métier. Il croisa alors son regard qui passa de vide à choqué à paniqué, pour finir par briller d'une lueur de confiance.  
Tim sentit ses propres poignets se faire agrippés par de fines mains.

« - Dr Glissant ! Excusez-moi je.. »  
Pour toute réponse il afficha son plus beau sourire. A peine le temps de cligner des yeux que son sourire fut répondu.  
« - Je peux ? » Demanda t'il en montrant la place sur muret, à côté d'elle, quémandant subtilement de rompre leur contact physique.  
Marlène lâcha ses mains, et il prit place sur le petit mur. L'endroit ne donnait aucune vue, aucun élément de paysage que la jeune femme aurait pu contempler. Il n'y avait que la brique rouge, le ciel gris, la misère ambiante d'une ville du Nord, qui malgré sa population grouillante, ne saurait être autre qu'un piège à tristesse.  
Ne sachant que faire à part regarder la vie ordinaire, Tim concentra son attention sur la créature blonde à ses côté, faisant tache dans cet environnement terne.  
« - A quoi vous pensiez ? Vous aviez l'air absente. » Il prit une voix trahissant sa politesse forcée. Son instinct aurait préféré la tutoyer.  
Il prit plaisir à la voir sourire et voir ses joues se teindre de rose avant de pouvoir l'entendre répondre :  
« - Ce n'est pas important. Je…me souvenais. »  
Les sourcils de Tim s'élevèrent. Plongeant sa main dans la poche de sa blouse, il sentit un paquet de _Treets._ Il se demanda si il était judicieux de proposer cette douceur à la jeune femme.  
Voyant le regard perplexe de Tim, Marlène continua.  
« - Ca fait 3 ans que je travaille pour le commissaire Laurence. Je n'ai jamais autant vécu de… « d'aventures » » Elle accentua le mot de sa voix fluette « depuis son arrivée, mais pourtant… »

En observant la secrétaire parler, le regard toujours fixé vers ce paysage de rouge et gris, Tim décela un semblant de mélancolie. Sa voix, bien que portant toujours la joie, cachait une once de regret.  
« Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression de vivre pleinement. Je ne sais même pas si on m'en donne la chance. Tout ce que j'essaye d'aboutit jamais. » Finit-elle, sous le regard intrigué du légiste.  
Une fois sûr que la jeune femme avait terminé, il sortit le paquet de friandises, l'ouvrit, et le tendit en sa direction.  
Ses longs doigts élancés attrapèrent un treets. Elle souffla un « merci », et Tim lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant.  
« - Je peux vous raconter quelque chose ? »  
Il attira, d'une phrase, toute l'attention de Marlène, et s'étonna lui même de l'intérêt qu'elle lui porta. Elle acquiesça vivement.  
« - Quand j'ai étudié à Brighton, j'étais la personne de couleur de ma promo. Et il y avait cette fille, la seule de la classe. On est vite devenus amis, mais au bout de 3 mois, elle a quitté l'université.  
\- Mais c'est terrible ! Pourquoi ? » Marlène semblait vraiment vouloir savoir.  
« - Toute notre classe se moquait de nous. La médecine, même légale, est un combat éternel, une concurrence horrible. Alors, un p'tit black et une fille. Ils allaient pas nous laisser leur piquer leur place. Malgré leurs brimades, j'ai tenu, j'ai étudié plus qu'eux, je leur ait fait ravaler leur chemise. Personne ne croyait en moi, et je leur ai rappelé que j'étais le seul maitre de ma destiné.  
\- Vous vous entendriez bien avec Alice, docteur. »

Tim avait vaguement entendu parler de la journaliste de la voix du Nord. Il savait qu'elle était casse-cou, et que dans les deux mois qu'il était là, elle avait failli mourir 3 fois.  
« - Sauf que je crois en elle, elle peut compter sur moi pour la soutenir, quoi qu'elle fasse. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour elle mais à chaque fois… »  
Elle avala un deuxième treets  
« - A chaque fois, elle meurt.  
\- Je suis catégorique Marlène, on ne peut pas mourir plusieurs fois. »  
Il lui décrocha un sourire, et capta son regard. Un silence passa.  
« - Je vous aime bien, docteur  
\- Tim. Appelez-moi Tim, c'est beaucoup moins paternaliste. Je suis pas vot' commissaire rabat-joie. »  
D'un sourire, l'expression de Marlène passa au rire. Timothé se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait bien entendre ce son clair plus souvent.  
« - J'ai de la chance d'avoir Alice. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensembles, ces derniers temps. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à prendre un peu d'indépendance. J'ai aussi beaucoup de chance d'être aux côtés du commissaire. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, jugeant la tête de Glissant puis continua :  
« - J'aimerais juste pouvoir lui être plus utile.  
\- Il a de la chance de vous avoir, Marlène. »  
La concernée tourna vivement la tête vers lui, perplexe. Tim osa poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et s'étonna quand elle accepta ce geste d'affection.  
« - Vraiment, je crois qu'il serait bien misérable sans vous. »  
Un « pff » sortit des lèvres de la secrétaire, et elle tourna la tête au loin.  
« - Je sais très bien que la seule raison pour laquelle je travaille encore ici, c'est parce qu'il peut toujours se sentir supérieur. Je le vois très bien.  
\- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à partir ? A changer d'air ? Travailler pour un légiste par exemple. » Répondit Glissant, un rictus au coin de sa bouche.  
Bien qu'il aperçut l'air amusé de Marlène, celle-ci secoua la tête.  
« - C'est compliqué.  
\- Oh. Je vois. »  
Tim rangea son paquet de _treets_ après en avoir offert un troisième à Marlène.  
Tout deux rompirent le contact visuel pour perdre leur regard au loin. La once de mélancolie dans les yeux de Marlène semblait s'être propagée sur son expression faciale. Comme si elle cherchait à rejoindre une autre réalité en fixant le ciel grisonnant à chaque seconde de plus.  
« - Vous ne pensez pas que lui aussi il… »  
Elle soupira, et Tim y décela un léger « non ».

Le jeune légiste pondéra la situation. Il était persuadé qu'elle savait que Laurence lui tournait autour. Lui-même l'avait très bien compris. Néanmoins, il ne s'était jamais trouvé en présence des deux à la fois. Aucun moyen de savoir comment se comportait le commissaire avec sa subalterne.  
« - Marlène. »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour intégrer ce mot qui lui était pourtant si familier, et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le médecin légiste.  
« - Je peux vous offrir un verre ? Ou juste un café.  
\- Tim, je ne…  
\- Juste, boire un café, et vous pouvez me parler de tout ce que vous voulez. D'Alice, de Laurence, de vous, de votre famille. Juste… »

Il vit son expression bienveillante et continua : « Laissez-moi juste être celui qui croit en vous ».  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il descendit du muret et tendit sa main à Marlène.  
Quelques secondes passèrent…

* * *

Sur le perron du commissariat, Laurence observait la scène d'un oeil aiguisé, il analysait chaque mimique, chaque geste. Il ne laissait personne le voir, mais son sang battait contre ses tempes, le priant d'agir. Et son coeur loupa un battement, quand, au bout de quelques minutes de conversation entre sa secrétaire et le médecin légiste, ils partirent, main dans la main, du commissariat. Il ne restait plus que lui, avec ses propres regrets.


End file.
